Parallel Worlds
by ascella star
Summary: It doesn't really matters the time, space, or even universe in which they live, they will always be the perfect match. Series of Songfics, One-Shots, and drabbles about Lantis and/or Hikaru. 10-4. Cherry Trees - Vancouver
1. Thursday

**1. Thursday**

It was the beginning of a new school year. As each year, I woke up early, made my duties at the dojo, a little exercise, and after a brief breakfast, I flew out towards the school.

I was expecting that, as usual, my train trip was quiet and uneventful, then again, this first day I had a big surprise.

Two stations ahead of mine a guy I haven't seen before also took the train; It was a black-haired guy, tall and with such charming violet eyes. I realized I was staring too much, so I moved my sight away while I blushed intensely… well, maybe I won't see him ever again…

I continued with my trip, and when it was my time to leave the train, I looked again towards the place where that guy was… and as I previously thought, I didn't even notice when he left.

Classes were normal, that was, until the teacher said she had an announcement to make. A new student was recently transferred to our school and she was hoping we were kind with him.

It was a huge surprise to see the same tall black-haired guy with the violet eyes crossing the door. As told by the teacher, his name is Lantis, Kailu Lantis. I must say that I felt quite nervous when I realized that he would be the one using the seat next to mine.

Days passed by, Monday to Friday and everyday were the same, I went out from home and picked the train, then he would pick it up some stations later and then we would meet again in the classroom.

Being as handsome as he is, he quickly gained a fan club… he spent most of his time with Eagle and Ferio, two of the most gorgeous guys of the high school, but even if there were only cheerleaders and pretty girls in his crew, he didn't make a fuss.

And while he was hanging out with pretty girls around the school, I was there trying to make him notice me at least a little.

We kept meeting in the train. Sometimes he looked at me and caught me staring at him, I would blush, close my eyes and hear him sigh… when I look again, he had moved his sight from me… I inhale deeply and make a sad smile till the end of my trip.

We have met in the hallways of the school, I look at him but he didn't even glance at me when we go different ways. Sometimes I wonder if he even knows I exist…

Maybe it was a bad joke from destiny, or maybe it was just my bad luck, but one day after school, when I was heading home, I was caught in a great storm… "**Excellent! This will surely give me a cold**" was all I could think about while I kept running. I haven't even reached home, when I felt my fever reaching the sky…

It has been almost a week in bed, I couldn't go out of it, and even if I wanted, mi brothers wouldn't let me do anything… all I could do was dream about my violet eyed boy… I wondered if he has even noticed my absence...

And so it happened. The day, I thought it could be the one I would go back to my old routine, that of seeing you without you seeing me, and dreaming about you without your knowledge. That day that began as any other, that day in fact changed completely my life.

Some stations before my destination, there was a malfunction on the train and it stopped so abruptly and violently that I was thrown against something warm and firm. When I looked up to see who was the one I fell onto, imagine my surprise when I discovered a pair of violet eyes looking at me intensely.

**- La-lantis…**

I realized what I did, I was sure you were thinking "what a dumb girl, she didn't even know me..." and I wanted to die of shame… but then, I saw you smile… to me! He was smiling to me! Then… he lifted a hand to my face…

**- You know, I don't know you, but I already missed you…**

**- But… how?**

**- I missed to take the train and see your hair as red as the fire, I missed to watch you in the hallways, or crossing paths with you, I missed to see you laugh with your friends… tell me… where have you been?**

**- Lantis…**

We spent the rest of the way to school talking, that was when I discovered that in reality, he also saw me since the first day I saw him pick the train, it seems that he simply didn't want to arrive early to the school, so he took the largest route. And since then, he keeps doing it in hopes of seeing me a few minutes.

Lantis and I became inseparable ever since, he introduced me to his friends, and he also went out with me and my friends. Sometimes, the six of us would hang out together. I could say that there is something going on with Ferio and Fuu, but watching Eagle and Umi's fights was priceless.

We finished high school. At prom day we looked awesome, the guys in their suits and we girls in long flowing gowns. Lantis was so serious, even more serious than ever; sometimes it seemed as if he was nervous. I asked him what was the matter with him, he didn't answer me… he simply left, leaving me behind. I felt hurt; I thought we were friends… even if I don't see him as such, even if I see him as something more…

By midnight, in the middle of the party, Lantis reappeared and asked me if he can talk to me alone…

He led me to the balcony, and we were gazing to the stars… neither of us said a word... we simply stood there enjoying each other company, felling good in each other company… then he shattered the silence…

**- Hikaru**

**- yeah?**

**- Earlier you asked me what was wrong with me... i'm sorry I left you there… but I was not ready to talk about it yet…**

**- …**

**- This morning I received a letter… it is form Osaka. They accepted me…**

To say that my heart shattered in a million pieces is an understatement. I also had received a letter from that university, but I was thinking on beginning the paperwork for Tokyo U… I was hopping that even if we won't be in the same school, I can still see him from time to time… but with him moving to another city…

**- Lantis, I'm so glad of you! -** I tried to smile… I really tried and even If i felt how my eyes were scorching me with unshed tears, I did my best not to show my pain.

**- Hikaru… that is not everything… I…-**he fell silent for another moment, I knew that anything that he would say could hurt me more, but even then, I waited for my dead sentence, which was coming from his lips…

**- Hikaru… I… hummm… I don't want to leave, not if it is without you by my side, or at least with the promise that you´ll wait for me… I know… that we didn't really talk about this, but since the first moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I couldn't be only your friend… and even if I was to conform myself with just your friendship for a long time, now I don't know if I can live far away from you… Hikaru… I love you… I understand if you don't return my feelings but…-**

I took hold of myself and I kissed him in the lips… I never… never! Thought he would feel the same way…

Seeing his stunned face I knew he did not expected that reaction… maybe I should have told him first that I feel the same, but at the moment, I thought it was the right thing to do.

**- I love you too, Lantis. I have since the very first day. -**

I told him that I also have an acceptance letter rom that school, but that I have mentally rejected it because I was hopping to see him still in Tokyo.

Now, knowing that our feelings are mutual, between kisses and caresses we decided to star all over again… but this time not as friends, but as a couple… we knew that this would be a great challenge, we would be in a new city, completely alone and with nobody to rely on… just the two of us… but we knew that even if we were in completely opposite sides of the campus, we would always be there to love and help each other.

* * *

><p><em>For all those who read "Valentine's Chocolates" here are the one shot series I told you about.<em>

_For those who are new to this, welcome!_

_Let me tell you something about this series._

_Some of this are Alternative Universe, some other are Cannon Universe (manga or anime) and some other are Cannon diversion.. some are related, but most of them are not, so expect about anything in here._

_*about this shot: It was inspired in a song called "Jueves" by a Spanish band named "La Oreja de Vangogh". It would be better if you can hear it while reading, _

_I hope you liked it. I would love to read your comments. _

_Until the next time!_


	2. In Fraganti

**IN FRAGANTI**

Silent steps were heard down the large hallway of the palace, steps coming from two figures that were trying not to be discovered. They have a mission and they will do everything to grant the wish of one and an adventure for the other.

This was something neither of them had ever done, at least not there, and while they had been in that place before, they had never been there at such an hour… just in time for everybody to be in bed or in their rooms… making this the perfect moment for them…

They had been planning this for days; they had thought of every possible scenario and taken all possible cautions…

Everything had started one night….

* * *

><p><em>flashback...<em>

**- Hey Lantis… what if next time… we do it somewhere else?**

**- doing it in another place? Hum… where do you want to?**

**- What about in the kitchen? Or, what if we do it in the throne room?**

**- Hikaru, don't you think the kitchen is a very common place for it? Besides, the throne room is way too uncomfortable for it.**

After a brief pause while they resumed their previous activities, this time Lantis suggested…

**- What about at Presea's Workplace? Maybe we can find there something extra for us to use?**

At seeing his redhead's look of excitement, he knew without words that she absolutely loved the idea… so after finishing their current activities, they began planning on what they would do in the Workplace of an ignorant Master Smith.

* * *

><p>Replaying the events of the day, after a long and tiring schedule, the Master Mage of Cephiro, along with Presea, Umi and Ascot, were walking peacefully through the hallway, in hopes of reaching their bedrooms and have some much deserved rest; they were having a light chat, filled with some laughs and jokes about the other occupants of the castle.<p>

But as time went by, a comfortable silence fell upon them… a silence which was suddenly interrupted by Umi, who stopped dead in her tracks and simply said…

**- did you hear that?**

Everybody looked at her with uncertainty… so she told them she was sure she heard something strange… after a few seconds in silence, everybody else heard it… they followed the strange sound… something that sounded suspiciously like hard breathings and pants… that were coming from the Master smith Workplace…

They decided to hear a little more before properly investigate what was happening in there… who knows! Maybe there was a monster hidden in between the weapons!

* * *

><p><strong>- Ah ah ah… Hikaru… ah ah… are you sure of this?<strong>

**- Ah Lantis… ah it is… to late… for ahhhh turn around… don't you think?**

**- Yo –You're… Right…**

The ones in the other side of the door weren't sure of what to think…

It seems that the fire knight and the magic swordsman were… busy to put it someway… Presea was as red as a tomato just by the thought of what they could be doing on her desk; Clef was in clear shock… he simply couldn't believe what he was hearing; Umi was making a great effort at not laughing out loud; she never thought that her most innocent friend was capable of something like that! Poor ascot was so embarrassed that he was looking for a place to hide…

After a few minutes, Clef regained his senses and decided to put an end to this situation, so readying his staff he went to open the door…

And what they found on the other side of the door, left them even more stunned…

* * *

><p>When they finally regained their breath, Hikaru and Lantis decided to use Presea's desk for a better fulfillment of their wishes, so while he was making sure everything they'll need was ready, she decided to explore a little bit…. It was during that inspection that she found that "something extra" Lantis had suggested.<p>

Taking it with careful hands, Hikaru put it on the table beside everything else. When everything was ready, they decided to continue with their little "adventure"… that was the moment when the door was abruptly opened…

**- What the hell is going on here?**

Hikaru and Lantis turned their heads to the source of the voice… seems that even with all the extra caution they took, somebody had caught them. They were speechless… how in hell were they going to explain exactly what were they doing or why were they doing it here? Then again, it was Presea who spoke first at seeing something familiar in the desk, who closing slightly her eyelids asked...

**- And what exactly are doing with my box of special cookies?**

Giving a quick glance at said box, and after some nervous laughter, Hikaru explained that she wanted to take diner in a different place, other than the dining room or the little table at her bedroom, so she asked Lantis to have it somewhere else… having been the chosen place the Master Smith's workplace.

When they were questioned about the labored breaths they heard, it was Lantis who, trying to hide an amused smile, explained that they arrived no too long ago, and that they had run along the great hall in order to evade everybody.

The newcomers exchanged some glances, some nervous laughter, and in the end, they decided to leave the couple to have their diner alone… everybody was ashamed of the bad thoughts they had about their friends.

Later, when they ended their meal and while cleaning the place, Hikaru suddenly asked

**- Lantis, what do you think they thought we were doing? They seemed surprised when we told them we were just having diner…**

This time, for the redhead's delight the black haired man chuckled and still smiling he said

**- Nothing for you to worry about, my dear Hikaru…**

* * *

><p><strong>So… this is the second one of these shots!<strong>

**I really had lots of fun while writing it, so I hope you had as much while reading it.**

**Special thanks to Firestorm-244, Antoinette Veronica, Akizukihime, and Bookgirl360 for reviewing, favoring or following the story.**

**Until the next time!**


	3. Pushing me Away

**PUSHING ME AWAY**

We've been best friends for over ten years, I remember I came here first when I was just a puppy, apparently I was a birthday gift, and you were still sad because f your father's departure. We were very small and we quickly became playmates and accomplices of mischief.

We had a great time running around in the garden of your house, playing in the rain or playing pranks your brothers, we were always there for each other when we need it the most... you were there for me when I got very sick... and I was there for you, when some guys wanted to bully you after school.

We grew up together, and I can say that we didn't have a master- pet relationship, we were more like siblings of different races... at least it was that way until one day eight years ago... I remember that you were very excited about going on a field trip. Last night you kept talking about it and how it should be fabulous to be at the Tokyo Tower.

That night when you came back home, you were no longer the same.

Your joy for life was gone, your eyes were sad and you shut yourself out... in the few times in that week that I could get close to you, only you held me close and cried... I felt so helpless! I felt your pain, your despair... and I had no idea what to do to take your suffering away!

After that week I saw a new change in you... The sadness was gone, and so was your pain... but your happiness did not return... now there was nostalgia in you... I saw you sigh all the time, and having your sight lost in space... I saw your melancholic smiles and how those new friends of yours shared the same feelings...

And here I was... waiting for you being back to who you were before... that cheerful girl who always played with me, that trusted me... my human sister...

Suddenly your joy came back; it was the day after White Day five years ago. You were Smiling again so much, your eyes were shining like before and I thought that the Hikaru I knew was back... but it was not entirely true, because even if you were smiling again, you no longer played with me... you stopped telling me your secrets, we were no longer mischief accomplices... I know you've never stopped loving me, that I am still important to you, but I also feel that I am slowly being relegated to oblivion...

And I saw you change, I saw you graduate from high school, and finish early your career in Vet school... I remember you once told me you would be a great Vet so that I never got sick again...

One day I met the new reason for your happiness... I must confess that I felt jealous, but also, I felt relief. You had not replaced me and I knew the love you have for him is completely different from what you felt for me. Geez! I can even say that I liked him, and I knew he could take better care of you than me...

Last night I saw you prepare your belonging. You are going away with him, or at least that is what Satoru said... and I, I only ask one thing from you, to say goodbye, I know you will no longer be here with me, but at least have me that. I'll miss you, I won't lie... but if that is your happiness then I'll be happy for you...

Finally the day we part ways has come, sadly perhaps forever. I see you smiling holding his hand, while gathering your belongings and I look how you smile while saying goodbye to your brothers ... it seems you did not remembered that I'm here too, that I love you as much or even more than them... but it doesn't matter as long as you are happy.

I retreated to my doghouse while giving you one last look wishing you good luck, when…

**- Fiiiiiiiiiiiii Hikari! Where are you? Let's Go!**

I raised my ears... is she calling me? Really... she wants me to go with her? I approached her with a little fear... maybe it is not what I am thinking...

**- Hikari! But where have you been? You didn't think that I'm going to leave you here! Did you? My oldest and dearest friend, you are coming with me!**

I wave my tail, and I run towards her and jump... she wants me by her side! No, she didn't forget about me! That's why she didn't said good bye to me!

Now I am walking by her side... towards a new adventure, wherever it is, I'll always be there for her.

* * *

><p><em>For those who read Valentine's Chocolate, this was the official announcement that there will be a sequel… although you know that already.<em>

_(Not that I am now a pro or something, but making this translations is allowing me to see how my writing is in constant improvement…)_

_In the original posting this was supposed to be chapter four, but since I am about to start posting the sequel, I figured I could alter the original order… I might be doing that from time to time…_

_Ohh by the way, this was inspired in another song. "Avientame" by Cafe Tacuba. Look for it, belive me, it is worth hearing it while reading this._

_I hope you enjoyed reading! I would love to read your thoughts about this: D_

_Hugs!_

_Oooh and happy belated Valentine's Day_


	4. Free Time

FREE TIME.

Free time… a rare privilege, a luxury that not everybody could enjoy nowadays. However, when it is there, most people use it to make all of the things that they usually don't have time to do, being hanging out with friends, read a good book, or simply take a nap.

In Hikaru's case, she almost always uses it to spend some time with her best and older friend: Hikari.

She should admit that over the years, she spent less and less time with her beloved Shiba Inu; she went from spending every afternoon playing with him in the park to being able to make a short trip of about two hours every now and then.

Then again, they both knew that on those rare occasions, they would do almost everything to make the experience quite incredible.

Together they had explored the whole Shinjuku Gyoen Park, and even the Meiji Jingu; they had walked along the busy streets of Minato-Ku and even had lost their way back home on more than one occasion.

It was in one of those trips that Hikaru discovered that her best friend was oddly fond of lemon ice cream.

Today was one of those strange days, and she had great plans to do with Hikari. Today, she would be taking him to a place where lately she was spending more time than what really was passing. Today, she was taking him to Cephiro.

She still wasn't sure how she would manage to sneak them in to the tower, let alone how they would exit it when they were back. She even was willing to test Fuu's Theory about the entire tower being the portal to Cephiro and not only the top floor. If her theory was right, there was no need to sneak in and they could easily travel from the base of the building, just to return to the same point later that day.

She couldn't wait to see her friend running around the Palace's Gardens, or him trying to make holes in the oddest places in the Forest of Silence… perhaps she could even introduce him to Rayearth, who knows, maybe they would get along just fine and play together

Yes, definitely those free two hours in Earth, translated to a pair of days at Cephiro would compensate all the time she had neglected her beloved dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong>

**I know this is too short, but the good news are that I decided to participate in the Hikaru Week, so I am planning on publishing one drabble daily.**

**The first prompt was: Free Time.**

**Thanks to everyone that left a review, favorited or followed the story.**

**(I'm only passing by to post this, jeje I'm at work)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	5. Family

"_**No matter what little sister, we will always be there for you"**_

That was the solemn vow that Masaru, Kakeru and Satoru did the day their parents introduced them to little Hikaru.

It was with a photo album in the hands of the oldest Shidou that the siblings began a trip down to memory lane remembering their lives with a certain red tornado that they have for a sister.

She was wrapped in a cute purple blanket, with her eyes slightly open and a Little red on her head, and for them, in that moment she was the most precious thing they had ever laid eyes on. It was in that moment that they decided to never let neither anyone nor anything to harm her.

And as the years passed, and in their very particular way, each of them were quite dedicated in protecting their Little sister.

With a smile in their faces, and pointing to specific photo, Masaru remembered a day when his little redhead came back home with puffy eyes because she had been crying, because some older boy was bullying her in the park. It took them about ten minutes to finally calm her down, and then, about three minutes for Masaru and Kakeru to be out the dojo chasing down the villain that dared to harm their sister.

Ten minutes, and fight later, wearing huge smiles, Masaru and Kakeru were being dragged back by a slightly annoyed Satoru.

Their smiles at that memory were son replaced for some other feelings that went from resentment to disappointment.

In front of them, there were some pictures of Hikaru's First Kendo Uniform.

Contrary to some people beliefs, when she was Little, Hikaru was anything but Fragile and delicate. At five years old, the redhead was already showing great skill in the old art of swordsmanship, paired with great dedication and passion.

It was that innate talent that caused her the biggest injury her Young heart was able to manage. After a sparring with her father, in which she finally managed to, beat him, Shidou Masami left their home, supposedly to go on a training trip.

It was over ten years since that, and up to date, they didn't know if he would be back someday. Mentally the siblings knew that if he ever dared to come back again, there would not be smiles and hugs to welcome him back.

It was that same year that Satoru, seeing the huge depression in which his Little sister was trapped, that he arranged everything for the arrival of a new family member.

Said member was starring the next picture, where a smiling Hikaru was holding in her little arms a Shiba Pup, who was looking at her with sheer curiosity.

The next pictures showed the family in different scenarios. There was one of a Kendo Tournament where Masaru and Kakeru made it to the Finals, and having the older one being the victor by a really small difference. Another one showed the always serious Satoru with some of his classmates in a science fair. There was a special one of the family under a cherry tree during Hanami's Festival.

And with each picture, there were lots of stories to remember, leaving the siblings in a mixed state of Happiness and Nostalgia.

Their Little sister was growing and she no longer needed their continued presence or protection. Long gone was the little girl that looked up at them with eyes of wonder, the one that was their partner in crime and contests. The girl that ran to them everytime she had a problem.

Now their sweet girl had new Friends and new interests, new people with whom she could share her secrets and illusions. And, while they were happy with this development, they were secretly slightly envious of those who now shared her time attention and smiles.

Deep in thought and with the album still in their possession, was how Hikaru found them. With a sweet smile at seeing what they were doing, Hikaru approached them making herself comfortable between Satoru and Kakeru, moving slightly aside the photo album.

"_**I brought some of your favourite chocolates, what do you say we eat them while looking at the photos together?**_

Sharing her smile, and taking the offered chocolates, they shared some more stories full of jokes and laughs

It wasn't until they reached the end of the album that Kakeru hugged the redhead and in the most serious voice she had ever heard him, he asked: _**"you know that, no matter what we will always be there for you, isn't it little sister?"**_

Looking at him curiously, in a way that oddly remembered them of the dog of the house, she answered _**"of course I do! You are my family and the most valuable thing I have, and I know I could always count on you!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Second drabble of the week!<strong>_

_**(I still don't know how I'll manage the seven… I'll figure it out)**_

_**Prompt of the day was: Family **_

_**(I have to stop posting from the office…)**_

_**See you tomorrow!**_


	6. Weapon

More than once, he had asked himself what was se secret behind the great ability shown from his little redhead.

From old myths and legends, and from what is told orally from generation to generation, the Magic Knights were not exactly selected because of their warfare skills, or their heroic deeds in their native world, as said by oral tradition, they were instead selected because of their noble hearts and their sense of justice.

The old stories, those that tell the details that official history doesn't, used to be about Magic Knights with a little to non-ability with Cefiro's favourite weapon. There were some vignettes of how one of the Wind Knight's ancestor tried to exchange her escudo forged sword for food for the trip, insisting in being her the one guarding it and leaving the other knights to do the actual battle.

This generation was, certainly different.

Their physical abilities and the energy they exuded were astounding, their bravery and courage displayed in battle was without precedence, making them a force to be reckoned.

For so long he has been wondering where their skills came from, but specially Hikaru's, because compared to the water knight, who moves with the elegance of her element, or the wind knight who prefers magic over swords, the fire knight had a dangerous combination of offense and defence worth of a seasoned soldier.

As a brother in the art, he could identify how, even in the rare occasions when they spared together, that Hikaru has an excellent control and muscular balance in each and every one of her figures. Each time she moves her arms or legs to attack, she does it with extreme precision, without wasting unnecessary energy with her movements or using spaces that weren't previously planned.

He knew perfectly well that this kind of experience wasn't one that one gains after two years of picking a sword for the first time.

And suddenly he saw her.

It was too early for anyone else to be awake, and frankly if he was there at all was a mere coincidence. The first signs of dawn were slightly visible, and the silence reigning in the garden was absolute. Said silence was interrupted by the sound of steps that were going towards the middle of the place.

And there she was, wearing a really strange uniform, one he had never seen her in before, and carrying a strange wooden sword, breathing deeply and with her eyes closed, adopting a different pose after a few minutes and finally raising her sword.

And she started her figures, with the same precision he had seen her previously in spars and battle, without using too much energy, with calculated movements I each step, turn of rise of the sword.

But what really struck him was her face. There were some concentration lines in it, but he also could see how it exuded peace, calm, as if there wasn't anything else in the world aside from her and her sword.

He decided in that moment that it didn't matter if it was an innate skill or if it had been learned after years of practice, this activity simply suited her perfectly and it was plain clear that she really enjoyed it.

He watched until she ended her routine, and once she left the garden, he decided to do the same, and headed towards the training grounds. After all, and especially after that skills demonstration, he was specially energized to do his own training, and to concentrate in his own style.

* * *

><p><strong>And, another one!<strong>

**The third of the week, which by the way goes with the prompt: Weapon.**

**(Yeah, again I am posting from the office)**

**Special thanks to Shinomu, hope you like this one as well!**

**(Hopefully I'll be uploading the next one in a few hours)**

**See you later!**


	7. Another World

Sometimes it was difficult for the Knights to remember that she was in a different world.

Yes, Tokyo streets were not exactly green and full of vegetation, but Cefiro's landscape could easily been mistaken for the country side of Japan or even any other part or the earth.

As it is, sometimes this Other World kept reminding them exactly just how different it could be, just like it was doing to the fire knight in this moment.

Just that morning she decided it was a really good idea to go out and take a walk around, enjoy the countryside and maybe even to visit one of the few villages that were close to the palace.

She got out really early, with a small backpack and lots of joy, she walked into unknown paths, discovered some strange vegetation and she even encountered some curious animals that Lockheed just like the ones in her home world, but that after a really close inspection, turned to be quite different.

She arrived to a small village, there the people recognized her and almost immediately welcomed her with warm. She was able to try some sweet threats and some exotic looking and tasting food; she heard some stories of that village and made jokes and played with the little ones. After a really good afternoon, she decided to depart.

More than one of the villagers offered to accompany her in her journey back to the palace, perhaps it was because of sympathy, or perhaps they were offering company, maybe it was because of her safety. Hikaru declined, instead offering to come back sometime soon.

Which just bring us to Hikaru's current predicament, when this Other World in not a really kind way, reminded her that she was in Cefiro, not in Tokyo or even in Japan.

It is just that…Hikaru Could not find her way back home. It had been near to forty minutes since she left the village, and she had been walking in the direction she thought was the right one. It turns out that she had been walking in circles

Even better, she had no idea where she lost the right path. She tried to guide herself with the sun, until she remembered that she did not know if it rises in the east or in the west; she tried with moss growth, but she discovered that there was no moss in Cefiro. She even tried to check the wind, or in the most desperate scenario, wait until it was dark and try to read the stars. She soon gave up; she was in a different world, one which she knew not how it really worked.

She decided to keep walking, but now marking the trees in an attempt to not walk in circles again. She thought that sooner or later she would get to some populated area where she could get some aid.

The sun was beginning to set, and soon it would be dark all around the forest; she was not exactly afraid, but she was kind of worried. By now her friends would have noticed her absence, they could be waiting for her, or they could be thinking that something had happened to her; they could even suspect the truth and know that she was lost. Problem was that, if she didn't know where she was, she really doubted they could.

It was then that she heard horse steps. A black figure, riding an equally black stallion was fast approaching her. Seconds later, Lantis stopped his horse beside her and was inviting her to ride back to the palace with him.

And if she already loved him, in that moment she did it even more.

Some hours later, and in the privacy of Zagato's old Studio, Hikaru asked him how did he know that she needed help, even better how did he know where to find her.

With a smile, one of those secret ones that were solely for her, he answered: "_**perhaps you know your world, but I know mine and I had a vague idea on where to find you. As for you needing help… I did not know, perhaps it was just a hunch."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fourth drabble, and later than ever…<strong>_

_**I'm sorry for the delay, but I had a really important business appointment on Friday, and school on Saturday….**_

_**The prompt for this drabble was: Another World**_

_**Thanks to Shinomu, Antoinette Veronica and Firestorm 244**_

_**By the way, answering Firestorm question, it was Lantis who was watching her.**_

_**See you later!**_


	8. Starfalls

It was a beautiful night, one of those that simply invite you to go out and cause mischief, with the ideal weather to take a stroll or make a midnight picnic. There weren't clouds in the horizon and the crescent moon gave just the perfect light for that night's activities.

Some days ago, the local news reported the sighting of a star fall that was going to happen tonight, so, several people started making lots of preparations in order to have a nice spot to watch the show.

This is how, sitting in a small hill that had an awesome view, a pretty redhead and a tall and handsome black haired man, were watching the sky attentively, and waiting for the meteor shower to begin.

Taking a closer look, we could see how the girl looks up with wonder and curiosity at the sky, hoping to see the first of the shooting stars appear. The guy in the other hand pretends to, and I say pretends because more often than not, he throws discreet glances towards the redhead, glances heavily charged with love and adoration.

Both of them were lost in thought, but even though silence was settled between them, it wasn't an uncomfortable one, but rather a friendly one, in which both of them could feel happy just by being side by side, enjoying the company.

-**hey Lantis… - **it was finally hikaru who broke the silence.

However, he was so focused in his inner musings that it actually took some time for him to realise that he was being addressed. With a slight nod, he indicated her to continue her inquiry, this time focusing his undivided attention on her.

**- are there any star falls in Cephiro? Have you seen another one, other than this? It's just… even though I have been there several times, I didn't put a lot of attention to the cephirian sky… **

He took a moment to answer her inquiry. He was trying to remember if, while still living in Cephiro, or during his stay in some other planets, had he witnessed something similar to what Hikaru described earlier when she invited him to watch. Needless to say that his mind drew blank; he had never seen something like that. Perhaps the only thing a little bit similar could be the free fall drills that pilots in Autozam used to have; they always brought with them some luminous object in order to being easily recognized during the nights.

**-I don't think so, Hikaru. This would be the first time for me to witness something like that. **

**-Wow! Well, get ready to see one of the prettiest natural phenomenon my world has to offer!**

They waited a few more minutes, when suddenly a small light crossed the celestial robe... which was soon followed by two more...

**- Lantis! Look! -** Said the redhead at the exact moment that she noted the small lights... they saw them fall one by one, the show was certainly beautiful, and without comparison to anything that the swordsman had seen before... but Lantis still thought that there was nothing as beautiful as the exited look on the redhead beside him. Finally the night came to an end, so Lantis accompanied her all the way home, where her three bodyguards… her three brothers were waiting for her.

**- Did you enjoy the night, Lantis? – **asked the girl at her doorstep. He smiled and gave her a really fond look.

**- Yes, very. It was an amazing show, but it was better because I was with you. – **He closed the distance between them, kissing her softly before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

Needless to say that Hikaru's Face was as red as her hair… that she was left speechless and if not for her brothers, who seeing that their little sister was taking far too long to enter the house, she would have stayed there in her front door, with a glassed look in her eyes for God knows how long.

* * *

><p>OK ... one more to the list.<p>

The idea for this shot came by an announcement made by the Institute of Astronomy at UNAM. That night there were going to be shooting stars.

. Obviously I was all excited about it until mid-afternoon when the sky got horribly clouded, frustrating my plans.

Anyway, if anyone out there has seen one of these ever know it is a beautiful phenomenon.

(You know I am posting this almost a year after it was first published in Spanish… coincidentally some days ago, there was again a Star fall… and yes, again it was cloudy)

I hope you enjoyed reading!

Have great week!


	9. Autumn

Autumn… his favourite season of the year, the time when the bright colours painted during spring and that were accentuated during summer, start to fade, leaving in their wake a shade of copper tones, that signal the imminent rest nature is about to take during winter.

It is the moment in which the landscape changes his greens for reds and oranges, browns and yellows; it is a marvellous thing to watch and that people more often than not didn't even notice.

Autumn… The time of the year that makes him think more and more about her. Just watching how some reds are reflected in the tops of the trees or in the lingering light of sunsets by the lake make him think about her pretty smile, or how her hair used to have that exact shade…

Autumn… ironically it was during this time when he saw her for the first time…

He could remember it perfectly, just in this exact place, just in this exact date. She was happily walking with an Akita Pup, a dog with a really pretty fur and that was as lively as his owner. The little one could not stop himself from jumping around her and she couldn't help herself form laughing. Suddenly the little one took off to chase a squirrel, leaving his owner to run after him too.

Perhaps it was destiny, perhaps it wasn't, but the little dog passed just beside him, barely missing him by inches. His owner wasn't as fortunate, so she collided with him sending them both to the floor. It was then that he discovered that her eyes were reddish and that they were watching him with a mixture of curiosity and embarrassment. She immediately stood up and started to apologize profusely… he was still on the floor and watching that bizarre scene he couldn't help but laugh… something that was not exactly common for him.

The dog, who answered by the name of Hikari, came back after losing sight of his prey, something that Lantis used to his advantage, asking her for ice cream, stating that he would not have NO for an answer if she really wanted him to accept her apology.

A cheap tick, but it worked.

Since then they started to find each other from time to time in the park, in the streets or later ay College, where he discovered that she was a Biology teacher, where he was an engineering teacher himself.

They shared lots of stories over coffee, talking about everything and anything, and soon they exchanged the Teacher's offices for some cafeterias or restaurants all along the Campus.

It was in the middle of an autumn day when he confessed to her that he was in love. And it was in the middle of a windy road full of brown leaves floating everywhere that they kissed for the very first time.

With that kiss their love story begun; a story that consisted in 3 years of a great relationship and over 50 years of an awesome marriage.

It was a cold wind that took Lantis Back to reality, just in time to watch the thing he came here to: the first November Sunset. A sunset that for some reason he always thought was the prettiest of all, and that now, undoubtedly made him think even more about his beloved.

With calculated movements, he then proceeded to button up his coat, heading now towards home. Inevitably he thought of her again. And by thinking of her, another smile lit up his face again.

For the common observer, Lantis was nothing more than a Gentleman with well-kept white hair with the occasional black one that refused to change like the others; a man that walked happily though life and that probably didn't have anything to worry about save to know if his grandsons would visit him during the weekend.

A more detailed look would reveal that behind those beautiful indigo eyes was a hidden sadness coupling with great wisdom, wisdom surely acquired during his long life.

Reality was, today more than any other day, the sadness in him was overbearing… today, three years ago, she left his side… and even thought her memory still made him smile, inside him he felt that the pain of her absence was unbearable.

Coming home was as bad. There were days when he could easily picture her sitting in front of the hearth, just like when they were young and full of dreams, and have just moved in together. She was smiling, as pretty as ever and was inviting him to burn some marshmallows with Hikari lying near them… sometimes he could see her sitting on the Sofa, with little Aoi in her hands and little Kenshin asking her to tell him again his favourite Dragon's story… he could also see her with those beautiful reddish eyes of hers but now with her head covered in white tresses anxiously waiting for him to tell him about their grandsons lasts visit…

He could also remember how, during November's first night, when they both fell asleep in front of that same hearth, it was the last time they were together. The day after, when Lantis woke up, he spent a great deal of time watching her, memorising the lines of her face, those that over the years still fascinated him, even when new lines started to appear, and that smile that she always had when waking up beside him… but when he tried to make her open those pretty eyes of her, so they could welcome a new day together, he discovered the sad reality… she was gone.

It was true that he still has their son and daughter, their friends and even his brother, but the absence of his partner of life was taxing. Perhaps he could smile from time to time, or even emulate what his beautiful redhead did when she did not want to upset everyone and simply say "I'm fine" … but the truth was that today, three years ago, he really lost the will to keep going.

He decided to go to bed to hopefully dream about her. He knew that sleep would probably evade him, tonight more than ever, but he still tried. Surprisingly he fell asleep within minutes.

He woke up several hours later with a start. There was a strange sound coming from downstairs… something like… barking? That confused him a big deal, the only dog that ever lived in this house was Hikari, but he wasn't among the living for several years now.

He decided to investigate where the barking came from. He felt a gust of wind and his first thought were that some unsuspecting dog found his way inside looking for some warmth… however he did not remember leaving any window open for that to happen. He kept going, but when he tried to turn on the lights, he discovered that there was no energy and the only light he could find was coming from the Hearth.

But… tonight he did not light it up…

He crept closer, trying not to upset whoever had broken into his house. He thought about calling the police, but the phone was in the living room too, so he decided to keep going… and then he saw her.

As small as ever, with a long, red braid, reddish eyes and clad in a beautiful white and gold dress, sitting in the very same sofa where they spent their last minutes together… and beside her a little dog wagging happily his tail.

Hikaru… and Hikari.

He was convinced that he was still dreaming, there was no other possible explanation, because they have been gone from his side for a long time ago… hell they had not looked like that for even longer! Her hair turned from red to white over ten years ago… and Hikari hadn't waged his tail at him like that for over 30! Yes, he definitely should still be sleeping… and god helps him he didn't want to wake up.

She finally looked at him, and smiled. **– Lantis, my love… - **her voice was just like he remembered it… with the same warmth, with the same love… he unconsciously approached her, saying her name in a whisper, pulling her, hugging her. It felt so good to have her back in his arms, where she belonged.

She separated herself from him slightly, just so she could see him in the eyes **– it's time for you to come with me my love, this time we will never be apart again, this I promise you. – **And he believed her.

He took her hand and gave her a smile of his own. He felt Hikari sitting beside him while still wagging his tail.

And he closed his eyes…

* * *

><p>In general I love autumn... it is my favourite season of the year... why this one came up this sad, only god knows (perhaps I'll write another one this year, hopefully a happier one)<p>

I hope you enjoyed your Reading!

Special Thanks to Antoinette Veronica, James Birdsong and Wolfvas K'Vala, for reviewing or following this :D

See you soon!


	10. Cherry Trees - Yoshinoyama

**YOSHINOYAMA.**

Cherry blossoming season was just beginning. Little by little people began to gather outside to enjoy this pretty phenomenon that usually occurs between late March and early April each year, and because it was an excellent opportunity for people to be with their families and loved ones, you could easily spot small groups of friends, large families or even some couples; all in all, you could smell happiness in the air, along with some enthusiasm and cheeriness; there were little kids playing and trying to catch as much cherry flowers as they could, while their families share food under the shade of the cherry trees.

This beautiful setting is also part of the way to several Shinto Temples that are scattered along Mount Yoshino, temples that are also being visited by a large amount of people.

But, amid this joyful scenario, being practically overlooked, and clashing with everybody's happy mood, a sad, listless redhead was walking towards the shadow of a specific cherry tree.

This particular picture of the sad redhead was somewhat normal for those who visited the area regularly; day by day, for the last four years the same girl walked towards the same tree, where she would sit down and wait for someone, just as she promised to her one true love. However, everyday once the sun sets, she would walk back home, with an air of depression and sadness in her soul, knowing he did not make it again, and questioning herself if the wait was really worth it… and then scolding herself, trying to convince herself that one of this days , he would finally return, he would finally come home…

Haruki then would remember how she met her love, how she first saw him under the same cherry tree where she now waits for him, how she first got lost in his beautiful indigo eyes… she remembered all of their shared smiles, their private jokes, all of their stories, their dreams, their shared illusions… and it were those memories the ones that kept giving her strength to endure… to keep waiting for him since that fateful day when he told her he had to join the war, that he wasn't sure when he would be back, but to please wait for him, because then, they would fulfil all of their life dreams.

"_Wait for me… I am not sure when, but I swear, that I'll come back to you somehow…"_

Everything was going fine, and despite war news were worse with each passing day, she never once lost hope. He wrote her sometimes, when he could, but it was nice for her to have words on him.

Then one day, a letter arrived announcing his imminent return. "_One of these days, if everything goes as planned; I'll be back to you… I would really love to meet you under the shadow of our Cherry Tree."_

**- Reizo…**- was the single word that escaped her lips in a silent whisper… a whisper that was full of prayers to the gods, hoping they would give her news of his beloved… a whisper that begged to be heard by her love, wherever he was, to remind him that she was there, waiting for him, and that no matter what, she would still be waiting for him until he came back.

Little did she know, that her beloved Reizo was another unfortunate victim of the Sengoku Jidai…

* * *

><p><em>Hello!<em>

_I know, it's been a while… but contrary to popular beliefs, I'm still well and alive! _

_What to say about this…. _

_Well, this is the first of 5 shots that take place around Cherry Trees, and yes, this is a little reincarnation fic, so names of the characters won't necessarily be the same during these little stories._

_(By the way I discovered that there is no such thing as "L" in Japanese, being the closest to it the letter "R" so almost all of Lantis names will be with "R" instead)_

_I'll try, really try to post the next one soon, but don't hold your breath on it ok!_

_Special Thanks to __**Wolfvas K'Vala**__ and __**Alexa47**__ for their alerts and reviews on this series _

_Oh by the way!, I'm updating my FF profile with a story Progress list, so if you get curious about how the story making is going or, you want to get an idea of when I might update, take a look on it ;) _

_See you soon!_


	11. Cherry Trees - Hirosaki

**HIROSAKI**

It was an apparently quiet night; a slight breeze was gently flowing making the cherry trees' flowers dance in response.

The view was awesome, because adding to the flowers and the trees, there was the sight of the fortified city's castle, and in front of it, the sight of the bridge that was being illuminated by the moonshine. In the middle of it all, there was something else; a black haired, indigo eyed gentleman, as still as a statue, who was looking intently at the bottom of the river. He was wearing a traditional haori and hakama and was also carrying with him, his precious Katana and Wakisashi.

However, as much as he was currently depicting a statue by how still he was standing, Ryuu clearly wasn't one.

In fact, the only reason he was even there, was because he was waiting on certain lady from the local court. He fell in love with her at first sight, and ever since, he made everything in his power to get the attention of the beautiful red head. Hanami was a really nice girl, and a very intelligent one too, qualities that had gained her more than one suitor, even in between some minor lord of the country. However, with some patience and lots of efforts, he finally did it, and they have been seeing each other secretly in this place.

The usually spent a couple of hours together, walking around the Gardens and talking about everything and anything, and Turing one of those outings, not long ago, Ryuu finally found the courage to kiss his lady. He was planning o doing it again soon. Hopefully today.

But amongst his daydreams, there were also his plans for the future, plans that for obvious reasons also involved a certain Lady with bright brown eyes and hair of fire. The Meiji Restoration was all but a reality, and thanks to it, in a few years time, he would no longer have the need to carry a sword. It was just a matter of waiting for the appropriate time so all the life goals that he wanted to share with Hanami would come true.

However, said redhead was taking her sweet time to arrive today.

He was suddenly aware of the amount of time that had already passed. Hanami was never late, aside from when time to time she got distracted with some menial task, but she was never more than fifteen minutes late. Ryuu had been waiting for her for almost an hour.

This realization gave him a really bad feeling, something was definitely wrong here. It got worse when something inside him urged him to go to the palace.

He ran as fast as he could, faster and with precise movements, displaying an ability that wasn't even seen in the battlefield; his breathing was slightly laboured and is heart was beating like crazy. The strange dreadful feeling wasn't going away, instead, it was becoming more urgent, prompting him to arrive as soon and as fast as he could.

But when he finally got there, he really wished he hadn't.

He hadn't even put one foot inside the place when the view that greeted him made his heart to drop straight to the floor.

Each step he took was greeted with blood rivers and puddles, there were severed heads and limbs, several mutilated bodies that you could not know where one started and where another ended… they had been under siege, and it ended with the lives of all of the occupants of the castle, the bloodbath was so gruesome that even a hardened warrior like Ryuu found it nauseating.

A flash of red at his left caught his attention, making him turn around to look at it. Hanami was laying there in a corner, barely breathing and covering a wound in her stomach that he knew to be fatal.

He ran to her side, holding her close relishing on feeling her while she looked intently at him and whispering - **I love you…**

He would have liked to answer her, tell her that he loved her too… sadly at the same time she gave her last breath, an unknown sword pierced his heart, killing him on the spot.


	12. Cherry Trees - Hardangerfjord

The cold wind from the northern Glaciers was blowing in her face, mussing slightly her long hair. She could easily breathe the peace of the air, and when she looked around, seeing so much beauty, she could only feel how smaller she actually was, in this beautiful world.

Watching the snowy mountains and their reflection in the vast watery mass unfolding in front of her, which was making an amazing contrast with the blue sky and the slight green that was starting to appear near the water, Hilde was showing the biggest smile she had ever worn. She has agreed to come to this small paradise on vacation with her family, and so far she hadn't regretted it.

She came from a family that thrive themselves in the trade; their situation hadn't been the best, what with war advances and the loss of Germany as a potential buyer of foodstuff, they could only relay on the business made with the British, leaving their economy certainly diminished, to the point of having to cut many expenses that once could have been deemed essential.

This little trip was going to be one of those, if not for the fact that the entire family agreed they needed a break.

She was walking completely lost in thought, and without really caring where her steps led her, Hilde found herself in the middle of the Fjord's Forest. Obviously, she panicked, because she did not know where exactly she was, how did she had gotten there, nor how in the name of god will she return to her family. She tried to go back in her steps, but after half an hour of just seeing trees and foliage surrounding her, she acknowledged that she was completely and utterly lost.

At first she thought she may shout really loud in hopes that someone would hear her, but she quickly dismissed that idea. There was no way that someone would really hear her, this deep in the forest.

Suddenly, she heard something that sounded suspiciously like footsteps. Several scenarios were quick to be drawn in her mind, ranging from a prince charming, a knight in shining armour coming to her rescue, to a pack of wild animals that would chase her around before making her their diner.

Maybe she should stop reading so many fantasy novels…

And then she saw him. Standing besides one of the rare cherry trees that she had seen in the forest, was a boy about her age, with a really dark hair and violet eyes that contrasted dramatically with his pale skin… a boy that was looking at her with curious eyes.

Hilde's first reaction, as expected, was to let out a scream loud enough that her spectator winced while he covered his ears. Once the shock had passed, and when her common sense returned to her, she brightened with the knowledge that maybe this person could help her to return home.

She slowly approached him with a tiny smile on her face; he was still looking at her with those curious violet eyes. She finally greeted him; she introduced herself and then explained her dire situation. He continued to watch her intently and with the same curiosity, looking how her eyes shone differently depending on what she was telling at the time.

In general, Reidar wasn't a very patient man, and he wasn't exactly fond of unnecessary company, however this tiny redhead had something that just invited her to really hear her out, to really listen and pay attention to whatever she was saying. It was clear to him that she was really nervous, because every time she tried to ask for help, she ended telling him how worried her family surely was, or how her friends would miss her and so on an so forth… and to be honest he wasn't sure he really needed that much details. Then again he simply let her be.

- **I would be glad to walk you back to the tourist area, however we will have to wait until tomorrow, the sun is about to set, and it is really dangerous to walk in the forest at night.**

That was not what Hilde was hoping to hear, but seeing that in fact the sun was hovering in the horizon, she caved. She then wondered where she would spend the night; the thought of spending it out here terrified her. Her anguish must have been reflected in her face, because not sooner than she thought it, Reidar answered the unspoken question, inviting her to his humble abode…

Which was anything but humble; certainly, it was a small cabin in the middle of the forest, however inside it was as nice as her home in Oslo.

Hilde found out then, that Reidar lived with his older brother Sven, who seeing his usually serious brother with a cute redhead, just raised an eyebrow at him in doubt and complicity, telling her then to feel free to stay and leaving them alone in the kitchen.

They spent the night talking about them; for some strange reason, they felt a strange trust and confidence with each other, as if this wasn't the first time they met. She told him about her brothers, about the family business, and about her friends; in turn, he told her about his life in the fjord, how and when they arrived there, what he did for a living and about his plans for the future…

It wasn't until a surprised Sven found them in the exact same spot he left them the previous night that, they noticed how the time passed. Reluctantly, Reidar then proceeded to guide her to the touristic zone.

Said place was a complete chaos. There were people running everywhere, policemen interrogating people, an aquatic rescue team was preparing to leave at any time, while a terrestrial team was beginning to advance to the forest… the very same from where a surprised redhead and an annoyed man were emerging.

That is, until Mikel saw his little sister besides an unknown guy.

If it was a mess before, now this was pandemonium. In the span of two minutes, Hide and Reidar were separated from one another by more than two hundred meters, with three older brothers hovering above her, checking her for injuries and making sure that the stranger hadn't done any kind of unspeakable things to their innocent baby sister. Meanwhile, Reidar was surrounded by about fifteen police officers, five attack dogs, the terrestrial and aquatic teams, and a pair of news reporters wanting an exclusive interview with the alleged kidnaper of the youngest Solberg sibling.

They were about to get Reidar arrested when a frightened Hilde raised her voice asking – **what is going on here? And, where do you think you are going with my friend? – **

And then, silence. Suddenly the redhead became the attention focus of the entire crowd. There were disbelieving whispers at her having called her alleged kidnapper a friend; some even suggesting a kind of Stockholm syndrome, it wasn't until one of the police officers approached her asking for an explanation when with an embarrassed and confused smile, Hilde explained what happened to her and the circumstances leading to her disappearance, and the subsequent help from the other boy.

Incredulity quickly gave way to annoyance. All those rescue forces wasted because of a lost girl who is better at daydreaming than paying attention to her surroundings.

With a forced smile, then they proceeded to offer an apology to the young man, freeing him immediately, only to be now confronted with three brunettes who, more by force than by will, offered him an apology and their eternal gratitude for taking care of their baby sister. Reidar brushed it aside as if it was nothing.

The little redhead however, not being entirely satisfied with this, invited him to eat lunch with them, and then to spend the rest of the day with them. Obviously, he couldn't say no.

Their little outings were repeated for the next seven days, in which they agreed to meet somewhere to spend time together.

Sadly, her holidays were over soon. Too soon for their taste, so with heavy hearts they promised to write regularly and to keep in touch. They hoped they could meet again sometime.

With this in mind, they said their goodbyes with a really tight hug, but when Reidar saw Hilde's figure going away, something made him go after her. When he finally reached her, he looked into her eyes before telling her – **I could not let you go yet… - **

And then, he kissed her briefly… tenderly, only to run in the opposite direction, leaving behind a surprised Hilde, who was lost in a haze of disbelief, happiness and illusions… a haze that was broken by her siblings who then appeared and had almost drag her to their carriage; they had to take the train back home.

They kept their promise, sending each other letters back and forth. Sadly some of them were lost in the after war. Some years later, when she came back to Hardangerfjord, the first thing she did was to go looking for Reidar; but she only found an old and empty cabin that by it's looks haven't been used in a very long time. When she asked about them to the other people in the fjord, they told her that rumours said that the brothers left in search of a girl that was friends and pen pal with the younger one, and that they haven't heard from them ever since.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the delay!<em>

_But here it is the third part of this mini series._

_Hardangerfjord is in Norway and if you look at the pictures of the place that are all over the web, you'll find it really breathtaking. (I hope to one day visit)_

_Next chapter is a direct continuation of this one, and is one of my favourites._

_Special thanks to James Birdsong, Antoinette Veronica, and , for reviewing or following these stories._

_I would love to read your thoughts and comments._

_See you soon!_


	13. Cherry Trees - Vancouver

**Vancouver.**

It was March again. He couldn't relieve that it had already been a year since first starting at the University of British Columbia, and, even if he didn't regret his decision, he never thought that pursuing an arts degree would be this stressing and demanding.

Today had been an especially hard day. Three of his teachers chose this exact date for final project submissions, which resulted in several sleepless nights and having to run from one side of the campus to another just to be able to deliver every single one of them. Thankfully it was finally over, but Ryan couldn't help himself remembering how two of his teachers smiled in satisfaction at seeing his final paintings, and the gleam in the eyes of the third promising a long and thorough review for his renaissance arts essay.

And spring was finally here too! It was his favourite season of the year, especially since he had always been somewhat attracted to the sights of the cherry blossoms, to the point that it greatly influenced his choice of college… he simply loved to walk around campus, feeling the breeze in his face, and being able to smell the cherry scented air.

Sometimes, during his walks, he could even close his eyes and let his imagination fly. It always brought him to fabulous places that he could only read about in the library, intriguing and fascinating places that for some reason always filled him with a terrible and unexplainable longing.

_Don't you feel there's something missing in your life?_

Yes. More than once, he dad felt a certain emptiness in the depths of his being, a strange feeling that had been there for as long as he could remember; more than once he associated it with the fact that he was an orphaned child. Don't take him wrong, he loved his siblings, and was really proud of all the hard work Alice and Stephen had done, but in the end nothing compares to the warmth and care of real parents.

He tried to fill that void several times without success. He tried with alcohol, coffee, cigarettes, or women… but nothing really helped. It got worse when he got diagnosed with a rare illness, and his normal depression reached a new level of low.

The only good thing that came with it was the discovery of his one true passion: Art.

Art, and especially painting helped him to express everything that was inside him, his sadness and despair, his anger, his uncertainty… even his strange feelings of longing. The latter feeling was the one that ultimately lead him to create his better works, and also the strangest ones.

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze was what pulled her out from her musings, but she couldn't help to be lost in thought… the cherry scented air always managed to carry her to a time that felt like another life altogether. And perhaps it was. It had been thirty years and two great wars since then, and even if she moved on with her life, up until today she couldn't forget that black haired, violet eyed boy who stole her heart.<p>

After their initial meeting and when she lost contact with him, she desperately tried to find him for several years. It even got to the point in which her brothers told her to abandon the search and to simply forget about him, just as he surely did already. She refused to do it every time.

Until one day, she found him… or more like she found them.

She stumbled on a possible lead as to their whereabouts; she found some relatives of sorts that apparently could tell her where her friends were.

It was a sad fact, that when she met them, and asked them of their current location, they simply led her to the local cemetery. There she found identical headstones for each of the brothers. They told her later that they were victims of an ambush in the carriage they were travelling in.

To say that Hilde sank into a severe depression is an understatement. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't laugh… she lost weight at an alarming rate and her bright pretty eyes were always dull and full of despair. Her brothers got really concerned about her wellbeing, and they really panicked when her body finally broke down and she ended up in the hospital.

It was after a really long time and with lots of love and care that she slowly got herself on her feet again. She decided to live her life just like she was sure Reidar would have liked her to. Some years later she even married a handsome Swiss Doctor named Ernest.

It was a real shame that Ernest died at the front lines during World War II.

And when the war finally ended, and communications between continents were restored and deemed secure, Hilde decided to start over in a new place. Said place was Vancouver.

Canada was a lovely place, a little bit cold but pretty nonetheless. She really enjoyed the atmosphere, people's friendliness and she even got to practice her rusty French but above everything else, from time to time, this place reminded her of that first and unforgettable love.

This was one of those days, when she couldn't stop thinking him. She was slowly walking around the university, enjoying the sights and smells that the cherry blossoms offered.

She suddenly saw him.

It was a boy not older than 20 who was lazily walking some steps ahead of her. He was tall, his hair was black and slightly toned… or at east that was what his clothes implied.

**- Reidar… - **she quietly whispered.

She was sure it was him! But… that was impossible! He was dead, she even saw his and his brother's headstones… it was simply impossible. She took a deep breath trying to compose herself. She knew that it simply couldn't be, because if that boy was her lost love, he would be as old as her, and He would have aged just like she did… so, who was he? Maybe he was a ghost? A figment of her imagination? A lost son? Or perhaps a distant relative?

There were too many questions… and she intended to find the answers.

She tried to walk a little faster in hopes of catching up with him, but a sudden gust of wind made her close her eyes and by the time she was able to open them again, the boy was gone. She tried to look for him nearby, but she completely lost track of him. When she was about to give up, she found a pamphlet announcing an artistic exposition that was going to take place near the university in three days. She didn't know what prompted to do it, but she decided to go.

* * *

><p>Under normal circumstances, this kind of events weren't organized around campus, especially with works from all courses and specialities; this privilege was usually reserved for students in their last year of their Visual arts degree; however, since this one was an independent exposition which only purpose was exposure of the upcoming artists, it was allowed to be held in the cherry trees garden besides campus.<p>

Mounting said exposition wasn't an easy job, each artist aimed for what they thought was the best spot to show their art so that the public could appreciate it better and hopefully, would buy a piece or two.

Most of said students were counting on this to survive this last semester.

All along the garden you could see all kinds of things, from paintings to sculptures, each of them inspired in as much movements as you can imagine… vanguards, classics, baroques, impressionism, landscapes, art deco… you name it, you find it. And with this much variety in the art, you could also find as much from the people that came to appreciate it. You could see moms, and dads, children, young people, couples…

In the middle of all this, a certain short, white haired woman was walking peacefully. She was admiring everything in view and simply enjoying the peaceful atmosphere created with the cherry trees in the background; from time to time, said lady stopped to watch closely at certain pieces of art, but none really retained her attention for long; after a few seconds, she usually continued on her way.

Suddenly, she felt herself got numb.

Before her, there was one of the most beautiful oil paintings she had ever seen… it was perfect technique wise and it almost made her feel like she was actually inside it, as if it was a window to that world, and if not for the strokes you could feel while touching it, you may confuse it with a really good photography.

However that was not what caught her attention.

The painting was an almost exact replica of the tourist lookout in Hardangerfjord. The same blue of the sea and the green of the trees or the way the clouds seemed to drift apart in the windy parts of the fjord… all in all, it was exactly how she remembered from all those years ago.

She felt her eyes water at the sight, and in that moment she knew she had to buy that painting, no matter what.

She asked around for the author of said painting and while someone went to fetch him, she decided to look at the rest of his works, in hopes of finding something more to buy.

The rest of his works were equally astounding. Aside from the one she already decided to buy, she found another two landscapes that were as breathtaking as the chosen one and just as that one; this two filled her with an overwhelming sense of longing. Below each one, there were two name tags, one for Hirosaki and one Mount Yoshino respectively. The longer she watched them, the more she couldn't tear her eyes from them.

She then found a set of paintings belonging to a series. There were four people depicted in them, one in each painting and whose faces were covered because of a play of lights and shadows. There were two women, a red head and a blonde, both with long flowing hair and in similar long dresses. Beside each girl, there were two men, both clad in strange black armour, one of them with long lack hair.

The set was named "the Pillars"

A hand in her shoulder finally snapped her out of her thoughts; she was so lost in thought while admiring those paintings that she didn't even hear when someone approached her. When she turned her gaze to see who was demanding her attention, she found herself completely speechless with what she saw.

"**A friend told me that you were interested in my paintings; please tell me, how can I be of service?"**

The he was, the same boy from the previous day, the one she thought was Reidar's long lost twin.

"**Ah! But where are my manners! My name is Ryan McAllister; I'm the one who painted all of these.**

On a closer look, she could see that, while his eyes were indeed violet, this boy's had a different shade of colour, making them look almost dark blue, the shape of his eyes was also different and even if his hair was dark too, under the sunlight his looked brownish.

She smiled and said –** "Hilde Solberg, nice to meet you"**

* * *

><p>There was something wrong with him of that, he was sure. He had never seen this woman in his life, but something deep inside him told him that she was special, even more, that she was really important to him. He contemplated the possibility of her being a really distant relative or a family friend… maybe she once was a neighbour and he simply didn't remember her. He didn't know, but somehow he felt as if an invisible force pulled him towards her.<p>

They exchanged pleasantries before he gave her a full explanation of some of his works. She asked him what inspired him to paint some of them and in the case of the landscapes, if he had ever been there.

Surprisingly, she learnt that he had never been there. Ryan told her that most of those places were images that constantly played themselves in his mind since he could remember. It happened so often that one day he simply decided to put them down in a painting.

He told her that he also felt that strange feeling of longing whenever he saw them, being in his mind or in a canvas, and that some of them came from what he had always thought was a hole in his soul.

They talked for a little while longer, until she finally decided to buy the three landscapes that she had originally intended. She then made him promise her that he would call her whenever he had a new painting so she could see it and, if she liked it, buy it before anyone else could.

This little business relationship quickly morphed into a real friendship that lasted for several months more, until one fateful night her relatives informed him of her demise.

Ryan only reaction at the news was a sad smile, while quietly murmuring that in the end, she was gone before him again.

Eight months later, Ryan's last work was finally finished. It's title "Cherry trees". In it you could easily find four redhead ladies with lots of cherry trees in the background; all ladies seemingly the same, but under closer inspection, you could find the differences between them. Two of them were clearly Japanese, there was one with traditional Norse clothes and one with what could be described as medieval. How ever all of them shared the same two traits… a small smile, and a look o longing in their eyes.

There was a fifth girl in the background, but she was almost hidden behind some trees and was a little harder to appreciate. However that one also shared the same physical resemblance with the other ones.

This really was Ryan's last work. Some days later, crying in front of a hospital bed, Stephen and Alice, were saying their last goodbye to their little brother.

* * *

><p><em>Finally a new Chapter! Yeeei!<em>

_I won't promise anything, but if everything goes right, I may be able to upload the final chapter in time for spring. (but is a really, really long one… so please be patient)_

_Well I hope you like this one._

_(Fun fact: if you compare the English and Spanish version of this, they are not exactly the same… this one has one or two extra details)_

_Special greetings to James Birdsong, Little Red Flame and jheun15 for their support._

_See you later!_


End file.
